


The Amusement Park

by ForTheHearts



Category: Amnesia (Game & Anime)
Genre: A night outing, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Humor, tea cups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29716323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheHearts/pseuds/ForTheHearts
Summary: First ever Amnesia one shot. Constructive Criticism.
Relationships: Heroine/Ikki (Amnesia)





	The Amusement Park

_Hello. The disclaimer will always be we have no rights to Amnesia. We don't make profits just for writing a story either. It's free for everyone to read and enjoy themselves reading our story. Enjoy and have a good read._

**_Amusement Park at night_ **

The day turned to night was coming to an end. An end coming for her. She would be going home soon as she locked up the cafe. Though she wasn't alone that night to be exact. Who was there for a bit since his shift ended was her co worker by the name of Ikki.

When everyone leaves he decides to stay behind. He'd help her with what needed to be done as it was just the two of them. Already dressed in his street clothes he'd approach her. "Would you like me to walk you home?"

Her answer as usual was a simple nod. And a cheery smile as well. She would had to change out of her uniform to comfortable clothes. "I'll just wait for you outside."

Before leaving he's making sure all the tables and chairs were fixed properly. In the women's locker room she changes out of her uniform. Looking into her small mirror from her locker, she breathes a sigh of relief.

"Least, he's not all flirty with me today." 

Already dressed into her comfortable street clothes, she steps out of the locker room. Pure darkness met her gaze. She uses her phone's flashlight to make it safe out of the cafe. Ikki would turn off all the lights before waiting for her outside. Sensing she was on her way out, he knocks on the window waving his arms so she can see him. 

Opening the front door and locking up, she was grateful she was outside. Ikki looked her way smiling sheepishly at her. "Are you alright?"

"Oh yes I am." She says putting her phone away. He does the same with his own phone, before peeking at the time too.

The walk was silent between the two. Just few more blocks and she'd be home. Ikki definitely took notice of that. His eyes wanders around the block they were currently at. For the Heroine all she looked at was the dark ground. He'd make sure she wouldn't fall flat on her face. Grabbing for her arms with his own. 

"You didn't have to."

"I know," Ikki gives her a charming smile. "I just wanted to make sure you're not alone tonight. Especially walking home from work."

The young girl was a bit more cheery. All thanks to his kind gesture. Her eyes continued onto the ground then straight ahead. In a block or two, was a closed amusement park. Ikki was curious of why the park was suddenly closed down.

"Do you wonder why?"

"I'm confused here.. what?"

"Why the park is closed at this time."

Her eyes followed his. Realizing what he meant she would just shrug her shoulders. Coming to the conclusion it's closed due to the time. She points at a sign and Ikki reads it aloud too.

"Amusement Park closed for maintenance."

He stops on his tracks trying to open the gates. All she could do was shake her head. Ikki looked her way shrugging his shoulders. "It's impossible hmm?"

"Yes it's closed and locked for good."

All Ikki could do was chuckle. Suddenly taking her hand going the other side of where the entrances of the park was. She was confused and curious of what he had in mind. Running beside him seeing him point to an entrance.

"Let's sneak in." Ikki's idea was.

She shakes her head no. Seriously if they were caught, definitely they'd be arrested. Ikki didn't take her reply seriously. A huge gate was seen by the both. As tall as Ikki was he climbed up the gate. Looking down carefully not to fall or bust himself onto the hard ground. 

She winces each time he looked down. Especially when meeting his worried gaze. Her eyes closing not realizing he's made it to the other side. "I'm all good."

The heroine opened her eyes. How right of him to make it to the other side, safely. He points above for her to do the same thing. She winces looking from the top to the bottom of where she'd be. 

Letting out a few breathers, she does the same. He made sure to led the way for her. Giving her confidence as she slowly climbed up the gate to the opposite side. They were face to face. She was nervous falling into his open arms.

"Isn't this exciting?"

"N---no...it's very scary." She says honestly.

Ikki chuckled like a small child. Taking her hand as they walked around the huge park. All the rides were either closed for the time being. Or taking down to be rebuilt for the next few weeks or months. 

A ride caught her eyes. She points at it. His eyes following. A huge grin spreading onto his face too.

"Do you want to ride it?"

"I----I guess s---so..."

Her stuttering was cute to his ears. Kissing top of her head to calm her nervousness too. 

"Let's get on that just for the fun of it."

The ride was off. ikki had a way to turn it on. All thanks to his best friend for showing him to work machines. He presses few buttons. A whirl was heard as she gets on. Watching her riding it was pure joy in his eyes.

"For the next time we're here, the others will join us." Ikki says.

She nervously giggled looking around. The park was pure dark. How crazy and exciting it was to come that night. It was random thinking of Ikki too. 

"Yes let's." She shouts raising her arms above her head.

The ride she goes on was the tea cup. Remembering as a small child riding it with her two best friends. Shin and Toma. It was always a good time going to the amusement park with them. 

The ride comes to a halt. She gets off soon as it did. Running up to where he was too. He would instruct her what button to press for it to go, and what to press for it to stop.

"Okay I got it, Ikki."

Ikki gives her a thumbs up. He sets his bag onto the chair. Getting on the ride was pure innocence on his part. As well for her. Now she watches him as the ride begins moving. 

It was scary thought for them to be caught. She shook it off her head too. Looking above as the ride goes a little quick. Seeing him smiling melted her heart. "He has such a beautiful smile." Her eyes shone. As did his when they stared at each other.

After a while he tells her to stop the ride. She does so remembering the button she needed to press too. As that was happening, Ikki jumped off. She sighed with relief looking back at him.

"Was it exciting?"

"Oh yes it was." Ikki answers kissing her cheeks. 

For the time being before moving elsewhere they'd stare lovingly at each other.


End file.
